


Не жди моей любви, но мы можем покутить

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Оби-Ван, Асажж и их ни к чему не обязывающий жесткий секс.





	Не жди моей любви, но мы можем покутить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Never Gonna Fall, But I'm Never Hard to Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727283) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



Они встречаются на нейтральных планетах — ну, нейтральных настолько, насколько возможно в эти дни, — посреди заброшенных фабрик или тихих баз, где заправляют одни только дроиды. Не для того, чтобы поговорить, хотя Оби-Ван, конечно, пытается завести светскую беседу — нет, ничего серьезного, таково правило, — и ввернуть, например, дежурную фразу про погоду, от чего Вентресс бесится, что он все никак не разденется, и чуть ли рвет на нем тунику.

— Не терпится сегодня? — шепчет ей в этот раз Оби-Ван, хотя вообще-то ему еще ни разу не удалось уйти с такой встречи без синяков и длинных, кое-как прикрытых царапин по всему телу.

— Заткнись, — хрипит Вентресс и уворачивается, когда Оби-Ван пытается ее поцеловать. Ее одежда обычно остается на месте — за исключением тех деталей гардероба, которые требуется сдвинуть или закинуть в угол, чтобы они смогли продолжить свои бесцеремонные любовные упражнения. Но сегодня она стягивает топ, обнажая грудь, что может служить утешительным призом, но с такой же вероятностью является тактическим ходом: пусть Оби-Ван прекратит попытки ее соблазнить и начнет уже ее трахать.

— Да, да, — подбадривает ее Оби-Ван, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться очевидным преимуществом, лишь обхватывает руками тонкую талию, а потом склоняется к лицу Вентресс и коротко вздыхает, когда она отворачивает голову. — Сегодня поцелуев не будет? — уточняет он, и немного жаль, что обратно на Корусант он полетит не с раскроенной губой, притворяясь, будто та пострадала в результате куда менее волнующих событий. Он все равно нагибается к ней, втягивая воздух у изгиба шеи, а потом скользит губами от челюсти к горлу. Наклоняясь ниже, он оставляет на нем четкий поцелуй. — Так пойдет? — интересуется он, когда до него доносится легкий вздох.

— Заткнись. Уже. Кеноби, — шипит Вентресс, и Оби-Ван улыбается. Терпеливые мозолистые пальцы поднимаются вверх и подхватывают тяжелую грудь. Голова опускается, чтобы к ним присоединиться: рот и язык исследуют холодную кожу, пока им не удается подобраться к отвердевшим ареолам. Зажав грудь в руках, он то посасывает ее, то кусает, пока приглушенный голос сверху не приказывает остановился.

Они трахаются у дюрасталевой стены. Оби-Ван запускает руку между бедер Вентресс и ласкает ее пальцами, пока она не начинает истекать влагой, задыхаясь и проклиная его на незнакомом ему языке. Зажатый меж ее ног, он берется за член и плавно входит в нее безо всякой претенциозности. Бедра с силой вбиваются в тело — так, как она это любит, — пока он потирает пальцами клитор, заставляя ее выгибаться. Вентресс по-прежнему не дает ему поймать свои губы, но позволяет рассыпать поцелуи по краям лица; дыхание ее вырывается резкими полувздохами. Пальцы Оби-Вана все преследуют свою цель: их ободряют звуки, которых им удается добиться, и то, как растет и сгущается возбуждение, исходящее от Вентресс в Силе. Наконец она кончает: все ее тело содрогается, а с губ слетает приглушенный вздох, и мышцы внутри сжимаются вокруг его члена. Она шлепком намекает убрать руку, так что он упирается в стену и судорожно толкается раз, другой, а потом сам кончает, также почти не выдав свое облегчение.

В этот раз Вентресс вообще не настроена на болтовню, хотя от нее и так остаются лишь крохи, упрямо пробивающиеся даже во время таких целенаправленных встреч. Оби-Ван помогает ей опуститься и по-быстрому приводит себя в порядок. Он наблюдает за отрывистыми движениями Вентресс, за тем, как резко играют ее мышцы, пока она одевается, и тихонько прочищает горло.

— Асажж, — негромко говорит он, и их глаза успевают встретиться, прежде чем она вспоминает о том, что надо держать дистанцию. На лице ее боль и растерянность, но она закрывается прежде, чем Оби-Ван успевает к ней потянуться. Он тщетно повторяет ее имя, но она отрывисто мотает головой. Татуировки на ровном безволосом черепе вызывающе выступают на фоне бледной кожи — живое напоминание о куда более глубоких ранах, которые, видимо, не заживут до конца никогда.

— Необязательно держаться одной, — говорит он с прямотой, и весь подтекст этих слов сейчас с легкостью может ее раздавить, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого она желчно улыбается. Блестят глаза и влажные от слюны губы; она все-таки подходит — так близко, что их дыхание смешивается.

— Асажж.

Оби-Ван смаргивает, но Вентресс снова мотает головой, а потом заставляет его умолкнуть — коротко, но ощутимо прижимается губами к его рту.

— Заткнись, Кеноби, — шепчет она, когда все кончается (то есть, когда она отодвигается), а потом уходит, прежде чем кто-нибудь из них успеет решить, что нет, это не конец.


End file.
